MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. To learn more about the Wiki, check out the About page, and if you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. There have been on MySims Wiki since December 2008! Help us increase that number! Contents ( ) MySims Wiki Poll Which Interest do you enjoy the most? Geeky Fun Spooky Cute June 13's poll winner: Violet. To find out what the questions were, check out the MySims Wiki Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki ;November 7, 2008 - MySims Wiki Born! :Sometime in November of 2008, Darkrudie's request for a MySims wiki turned into a reality and this wiki was created! Him and a few other users have joined together and are planning to make this wiki into a success. You too can help! Sign up today! ;March 10, 2009 :MySims Party came out on March 10, 2009. Join the party! ;June 12, 2009 :MySims Racing came out on June 12, 2009. Come race with us! Also, Skull26374 is now promoted an admin for his hard work on MySims Wiki! Congratulations, Skull! We hope you'll do your best! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) You''' are the main character in the MySims series. You're a friendly Sim who's always eager to help others, and you are usually helping out a broken down place with the Sims not being as happy as they used to. But of course, you're going to do something to make the place's residents happy again. You'll be able to make many friends along the way, and you can customize your Sim anyway you want! To read more on your Sim's role in the MySims games, check out this article. '' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) ''Odin Revolution is a guitarist. Like Annie Radd, he is also a rockstar. He was named after the Norse God, Odin, and loves to rock out. He hosts a minigame where he wants to not only teach you how to play the guitar, but how to rock out. To read more about him, click here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) ''The Royal Academy is a very studious island with a school on it. It is run by the headmistress, Rosalyn P. Marshall. It is where students throughout the kingdom may come to study. It also includes a dance site for the school dances. To read more about this island, click here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Ravens are exclusive essences found in MySims (PC). They are found in the Gardens growing on trees. They look very ominous and creepy. When placed, or on trees, they look as if they are perched and staring. To read more about these, click here.'' Featured Media thumb|300px|left The trailer video for '''''MySims Racing Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse